


Your Favorite Color Scares Me

by ChrisAndCompany



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Connor is the big gay, Dissociation, Flashbacks, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines is the stoic softie I know and love, hank is literally my dad and I would die for him, nines would kill for connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndCompany/pseuds/ChrisAndCompany
Summary: What harm could a game between coworkers do? I find that this kind of question always leads to someone getting hurt.orGavin's a piece of shit, Hank's my dad, Connor's a sensitive boi, and Nines would die for him.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	Your Favorite Color Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a prompt somewhere about being kissed and then shot, and I guess this is my take on that XD
> 
> \---not great at writing in this fandom yet, so characters may be off, but I tried my best!---

The weather is very pleasant, and everyone present is thankful. It had started out as a calm day off, a bunch of coworkers wasting time together, so Connor really doesn’t know how to react when a figure turns the corner and immediately points a gun at him. Instinct tells him to intercept, and his programs show him 5 different ways of doing so, but he knows logically that this isn’t the best situation to escalate. He opts to raise his hands instead, glancing around for an escape route.

“Now Gavin… I know we’ve had a rough start, but is this really what you want to do?” His negotiation protocol starts running, he nervously addresses the man in front of him. He has never had the best relationship with Gavin, and Connor can understand when someone has it out for him. He’s met with a sneer, and shifts his weight at the sound of his attacker’s laugh.

“What do ya mean, tin can? You and I both know that this was inevitable.” Gavin raises his weapon, adjusting the aim. Time slows to an almost complete stop as Connor registers the change in the pressure on Gavin’s trigger. Well, this isn’t how Connor thought he’d go, but what can he do? Sure, he can view what’s happening in slowed time, but it’s not like he can react within this point blanc range. He tenses, preparing for the shot, returning to real time. Connor listens for the ‘bang’ of a bullet, only to hear a mechanical ‘pop’ accompanied by Gavin sputtering profanity. The android notes that a splatter of neon green paint is bright on Gavin’s chest plate.

“Ha! That’s what ya get you cocksucker!” Hank flips off the younger detective, taking out years of rage on his coworker through the wonderful world of paintball shooting. Connor almost forgot it was a game, and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as he’s lectured by Hank.

No one really remembers whose idea it was to go out to some paintball place, the idea seeming comical to any outsider, but somehow, they all ended up here, Hank and Connor battling to protect the flag from Gavin, who is begrudgingly partnered with Nines. The younger android was quite honestly the only reason Connor agreed to this whole ordeal. Connor lets his mind wander at the thought, listening to Gavin yell about how painful it is to get hit, only snapping back to reality when it clicks for him. 

Where is Nines?

Assuming a defensive stance, Connor launches a basic scan of the area, glancing around the geometric obstacles strewn about. Looking at where Gavin came from, the android turns about 120 degrees to the right, where the most optimal view for back up would be, and isn’t surprised to see a set of cold, calculating eyes staring back from a raised platform. At the same instance that danger is registered for Connor, he can see the corner of Nines’ lips raise in a smirk.

“Lieutenant! Take cover!” Connor yells as he throws himself behind some sort of huge plastic cube. He turns around just in time to see Hank stagger back as blue spreads along his abdomen. He can vaguely hear his partners pained swearing, but the splattered cool hue is haunting, and Connor is taken from the outdoor arena and shoved into the past, where that blue usually signified a mission well done. His systems stall at the discomfort, and he quickly moves, evading Nines and looking for a discrete place to regroup. Hank is out, so that leaves just the two androids. Sliding into a hollow cube, Connor backs into a corner and breathes, even though he logically knows he doesn’t need to. Somehow, he can’t get that bold color out of his sight. Sort of like when someone looks into a bright light and has a small shadow following their vision for a couple minutes. Staring at the opening of the space he’s in, but not really seeing, Connor tries to focus on the task at hand, but failing, not quite feeling real for a few moments. 

It only takes a few moments for the feeling of being watched drags him back to reality. Connor moves to grip his weapon tighter, only to find that he had dropped it onto the grass and had been wringing his hands. Sighing in defeat, he looks to the figure blocking his escape.

“…you know, I’ve been here for a solid minute and a half.” Nines informs, expression puzzled at the fact. Yes, he is the more optimized RK900, but Connor shouldn’t lag this far behind in terms of perception. Taking another (unnecessary) breath, the RK800, shrugs and speaks calmly.

“Since the explosion of red ice cases came about, I’ve been operating at much lower average energy levels.” It wasn’t a lie, but Connor hoped Nines would just leave it at that. The reprimanding gleam in the other’s eyes told him that it was impossible. He watches nervously as his opponent’s LED spins yellow before settling back down to blue. Raising his gun, Nines pops open the compartment on the top, dumping the contents onto the ground.

“I had chosen blue as a compliment to my aesthetic, but I can see that it has upset you.” Connor just looks at the discarded paintballs littering the ground, not really sure how to respond. Surely he had paid for those, since the defaults come in green. He looks up, and in that instance, they are suddenly just inches apart. The close proximity startles Connor, and he moves to back away, realizing that he was already against a corner to begin with. Looking back to his upgrade, he tries to read his expression, searching Nines’ eyes for some sort of explanation. The way they’ve softened throws him off, as it’s a look he rarely sees on him.

“You need to take better care of yourself, and let me know when something bothers you to that extent. What if we were actually out on the field and our partners were actually at risk?” Connor’s eyes water at the question and he looks down. Of course, Nines didn’t actually care about him, it’s perfectly reasonable for him to be worried about his reaction affecting his productivity at work. Clearing his throat, Connor speaks with a forced level tone.

“Of course, I apologize, I won’t let it happen again…” He turns to walk past him, but Connor is pulled back under the studying gaze of his opponent. Nines looks him over, as if trying to read tiny words on his face, before pulling Connor close, pressing his lips against his.

Okay.

Connor’s little gay thirium pump surely stops for a moment. His eyes widen and he takes a moment to register the fact that, yes, he is kissing Nines. He’s kissing NINES. NINES is kissing HIM. His lips are warmer than expected, and Nines can most definitely hear the whirring of an overworked cooling fans from beneath Connor’s chassis. His internal teenage girl monologue is interrupted by the sight of Nines looking right back at him. 

Connor can die happily now. Thank rA9 that they don’t have an interface going because if they did, Connor would surely enter a forced stasis from the embarrassment. As quickly as it happened, it was over, and Nines was smirking back to a blue-tinted Connor. Oh boy. Before he can say anything, the taller android turns, walking towards the exit. Frowning, he opens his mouth to ask about the game, before noticing his shirt. The formerly white top was now stained purple. Looking back to the retreating figure, a scan shows that a similar residue coats Nines’ fingers. So, he popped one against Connor while he was distracted? Shaking his head to dispel the heat, he huffs in defeat, grabbing his gun before following the winner. 

“Low blow Nines.” At the accusation, he turns, eyebrows raised slightly. 

“Really? Because the way I see it, you randomly ran off somewhere in lala land during a match. Definitely not the most common scenario, as your personal issues brought an added challenge… but adapting to your unpredictability is one of my features.” Winking teasingly, Nines exits the playing field, Connor, a blushing and grumbling mess, following shortly behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are gonna be like "cOnNoR's mOrE pUt tOgEtHeR tHaN tHaT" and I totally agree... if we are talking about pre-deviancy. I like to think he'd be trash at regulating emotions, as my headcannon of him is on the spectrum (like moi). I understand he can seem a lil ooc, but bear with me XD
> 
> XOXO from Chris <3


End file.
